Traditionally, commercial airplanes were constructed with structural components composed mainly of aluminum. Such structural components exhibited significant strength and resistance to degradation at elevated temperatures, and were therefore desirable. In more recent times, commercial airplanes in increasing numbers are being designed and constructed so as to incorporate composite structural components, meaning these components incorporate elements of metal and elements composed of other materials. One of the most common classes of non-metallic material to be used in aircraft construction is polymer-based materials. These materials are relatively lightweight and easily (and, therefore, inexpensively) formed into complex geometries, and as such, designers are using those materials in increasing amounts. This becomes increasingly evident as new reinforcement methods for resin-based, including new reinforcement schemes in fiber-reinforced resin materials, are developed, thereby increasing the strength of the overall composite material. Still, some components are required to withstand large forces or temperatures, and for these, aluminum or another metal is usually preferred.
More recently, the aerospace industry has begun to utilize components that contain both metallic and resin-based elements assembled into one integrated part. This practice utilizes the advantageous features of both classes of materials by combining targeted use of metal elements in strength-critical areas with supplemental use of structurally efficient resin-based materials in other areas. However, the integration of metallic and resin parts involves several challenges. One of the most prominent is maintaining the integrity of the bond between the metal and resin parts. In many cases, such composite parts are bonded using an adhesive, such as epoxy. Residual stresses present in joints between the metal and resin parts, due to the large mismatch of thermal expansion coefficients that often exists between metals and resins, can be great enough to cause de-bonding of the metal and resin elements. Further, the areas where different parts are fastened together often include stress concentrations that can lead to failure. Finally, the adhesive strength between the epoxy and the adjacent parts, as well as the cohesive strength of the epoxy itself, can be reduced when compared to the strength of the component parts. For all of these reasons, failure of composite structural members due to failure of the joints between the metal and resin-based components is a significant issue, and there is a need in the art for an improved method for creating composite structural components in which the integrity of the coupling between the elements of the composite structural component is enhanced.